Light of the Future
by DRAGONGIRL4
Summary: 5000 Years ago the Great Pharaoh of Egypt gave his sole to seal away the Shadow Mage Heishin and the Shadow Games. Unknown to the pharaoh soon after his death a daughter was born to him. His daughter grew to protect the Millennium Puzzle, that is until he


Hi everyone Dragongirl here welcoming you to my first YU-GI-OH FAN FIC! I really hope you enjoy it, and write lots of nice reviews (hint,hint) 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh wish I did though. I do own Ai, Akira,Tori, Kari, Zengi, Sano, and Rika and would appreciate you asking before you use them k? Thanks.

Chapter 1: Rising Sun

* * *

5000 Years ago the Great Pharaoh of Egypt gave his sole to seal away the Shadow Mage Heishin and the Shadow Games. Unknown to the pharaoh soon after his death a daughter was born to him. His daughter grew to protect the Millennium Puzzle, that is until her death in which her sole was sealed within the puzzle which she guarded for so long. Now the daughter of the "King of Games" Yugi Moutou has solved the Millennium Puzzle and unleashed it's powers once again and introduced the Shadow Games to a whole new generation of duelists...

* * *

The sun is just beginning to rise over the city of Domino most of her citizens are still sleeping, that is for one. He is already hard at work sitting up the displays and merchandise in the small shop he'd inherited from his grandfather. Yugi Moutou lets out a contented sigh as he places the last display out on the counter; he smiles as he surveys his handy work. It has been 15 years since he and Yami defeated the Shadow Mage Heishin and became one. Yugi at 33 really hasn't changed, he's still slightly short about 5'5'', his hair is still spiky, and his eyes still hold their innocence though they've gained the wisdom of an adult. At the moment he has just finished setting up the Kame Game Shop for the days business. His grandfather passed away 9 years ago leaving the game shop to Yugi to carry on the business. Yugi glances behind the register ( 7 already?) Yugi thought as he walked toward the door that connects to the rest of the house. He pauses for a moment as he looks around the shop he smiles as he reminces before walking thru the door into the rest of the house.

Inside the house Yugi removes his shoes and walks into the kitchen his wife Anzu is making breakfast. "There you are, you know you really should get more sleep." She said smiling as she teased him. Yugi just smiled and chuckled at the normal morning greeting. "Maybe I would if someone would let me work later." He said smirking as he leaned against the wall watching is wife. "Oh yes let me see then you can become an insomniac, and I'll worry even more." She said flashing him a smile. Yugi smiled as he walked over and wrapped is arms around her waist and whispered into her ear; "You know I don't do it to worry you." "I know," Anzu said leaning her head against his shoulder. "You'd better go get the kids, they don't need to be late for their first day." Said pulling out of his embrace to finish cooking. "Yeah you're right, I'll go get'em." Yugi called as he walked up the stairs.

He stops in front of the first door on the right; a large poster of some boy-band adorned the door. His eyebrows went up he could never understand why girls went gaga over them. Knocking on the door he got a muffled "Come in." from inside. Yugi smiled as he opened the door and was greeted by the shades of pink and violets of the room, which belonged to his daughter, more posters adorned the room. A young girl around 14 with waist length black and fuisha hair came out of the bathroom with a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth. "Ai breakfast is almost ready, you need to come on you don't wanna be late." Yugi said trying not to laugh at his daughter's morning appearance.

* * *

Yugi left his daughter's room and walked across the hall to his son's room, he finds the door to be opened half way. He knocks gently before entering. He smiles at finding his son sitting on his bed reading with his head down, laying beside him lays a large brown and black German Shepard, the dog lifts it's head and wags it's tail. "Hey yeah, Neko." Yugi said smiling patting the dog on the head. "Akira are you ready for school?" Yugi asked watching his son run his fingers across the book pages. Aikira is a small slightly thin boy around 7 he has the typical Moutou style hair save for his bangs bangs are orientating fuchsia and brown, the back is black and gold tipped. "I'm kinda scared though Daddy." Akira said sighlently his head is still down. Yugi sighed patiently "Akira there's nothing to be afraid of, you'll be fine, who knows it might be fun." Yugi said encouragingly. Aikira nodded a clear sign that he still wasn't totally confident. "Thanks Daddy, I feel better now." He said doubt evident in his voice. Yugi smiled sadly "That's good son, you need to hurry down to breakfast." Yugi said as he watched Akira slide off the bed "Ok Daddy I'll be there in a minute." Akira said his voice returning back to it's normal childish tone as he stretched out his hands to feel for the bathroom door. "Alright," Yugi said as he sighlently left.

After shutting the door halfway Yugi sighed sadly. Watching Akira and seeing his apprehension of his disability always made Yugi depressed. He felt it was his duty to protect his children, but in this case he couldn't. Akira had been less than a year old when he'd developed a bad case of double pneumonia he'd almost died several times due to the fever alone. Some how though he'd survived, but not with out certain side effects, the illness left him with a sever immune deficiency, and the fever had caused mild brain damage, not mentioning that it had damaged his retinas beyond repair leaving him permanently blind. Yugi sighed at the memory, he'd felt so helpless, and to be honest he still did. He was just thankful that Akira had adjusted well and seemed to be living for him a normal life.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter hope you like it, if you have any questions just put them in your review and I'll try to answer them.

Preview to next chapter: "Hey it's Ai. Next time on Light Of the Future Akira and I go to our first day of school we see old friends and met new ones. And whose Akira's new friend, and why does his name ring a bell? And who are the new kids at my school will they be friends or enemies? And how does dad know them? All this and more on the next chapter of Light of the Future. See yeah next time. Later."

I hope you all read and enjoy!

Until Next Time. Happy Trails.

DragonGirl4


End file.
